Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Sweater-Clad Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Spider-Wolverine ** ** Iron Fist / Spider-Man ** ** Spider-Deadpool ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Multiple Green Goblins * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = On Loomworld, Gwen and Jess battle against a horde of Goblins as the Spider-Army arrives. Seeing Gwen battling with a Green Goblin, Peter tells Mayday and Ben to get her out of danger and that Osborn is his. Gwen retorts that she can handle herself, and Peter stands back as she takes out the Green Goblin on her own. While Gwen thanks Peter for trusting in her and Peter thanks her for showing him that anything is possible, Jess tells them that the Inheritors have Cindy. In the Inheritors' base, Daemos tells his brothers what happen to Solus and aks Morlun what do they do now. Morlun replies that they complete the ritual as their father wanted, but Daemos claims the ritual is meaningless as the Master Weaver also told them that Solus would outlive him. Jennix reveals to him that he contained their father's thoughts and essence inside a crystal, but with his cloning facility destroyed he can't get it a new body. Daemos takes the crystal for safekeeping, and Morlun tells them their father will rise again, but not the spiders. He plunges a knife into the Other's corpse, spilling its blood onto the Web of Life and Destiny and preventing it from ever taking another host. When the Master Weaver tells them that the Spiders have sensed this and are coming, Morlun tells Daemos to stay with him and sends his siblings to stall them while he finishes the ritual. As the Spider Army clashes with Jennix, Verna, Brix, and Bora, the Web Warriors arrive to provide backup. While Otto questions Peter's competence in putting their faith in a bunch of misfits, Jess spots the tattered remains of Kaine's costume and furiously swears to not let any other Spiders die. Morlun tells Cindy of the nature of the Bride and cuts her palm, spilling the Bride's blood onto the Web, causing it to begin to unravel and preventing future Spider Totems from arising through chance, curses, magic, and unwanted luck. As Morlun prepares to impale Benjy, proclaiming that the blood of the Scion would destroy the Web completely and prevent any new Totems from arising at all, the knife is yanked from his hands as Peter, Otto, Uncle Ben, and Mayday arrive. Daemos easily defeats Otto before being attacked by Mayday, who reaffirms her vow to avenge the deaths of her loved ones. Peter engages Morlun, mocking him over his fear of being taken down a third time. Morlun sneers that he's become far more adept at killing Peter, proving more than a match for him. Peter calls out to Ben for help, but Uncle Ben warps away using the Web of Life. In the entrance hall, the Inheritors battle the Spider-Army. Karn arrives to the surprised delight of the other Inheritors. Brix points out that with Morlun in charge, Karn's exile has ended and with him, the fight is won. However, Karn spurns them and announces that his family only gave him pain. He renounces his inheritance and states he now fights on the side of the righteous as Spider-UK, Anya Corazon, Hobie Brown, Ashley Barton, and Pavitr Prabhakar arrive. Peter mocks Morlun's 18th-century fashion sense as the Inheritor expresses confusion as to why the Web isn't disintegrating. Cindy sneers at him that the Inheritors have lost and that far from crumbling, the Web is repairing itself. Morlun prepares to spill the blood of the Scion and finish the ritual, only to be kicked in the face by a naked Peter Porker, who reveals he swapped places with Benjy while Morlun was distracted, while Uncle Ben took the baby home to Earth-982. Peter mocks the increasingly unhinged Morlun before calling in Miguel O'Hara, who arrives with Lady Spider and Leopardon in time to stop Jennix from killing SP//dr and Mangaverse Spider-Man, to the delight of Takuya Yamashiro. Mayday snatches Solus' phylactery from Daemos, and when he reveals it contains the life essence of his father, pleading with her to return it, she furiously begins to crush it instead. When Morlun sneers that Peter's tricks have only delayed the inevitable since he knows where the Scion was taken, Otto proclaims that he has found a "superior solution" to stopping the Inheritors that Peter and the other Spiders were too blind and gutless to see, slitting the Master Weaver's throat to Morlun's and Peter's mutual horror. Seeing this, Mayday spares Solus and abandons her pursuit of vengeance, causing Daemos to surrender out of gratitude. Outraged, Morlun furiously attacks Peter and begins to drain his life-force, bashing aside Jess, Spider-Ham and Gwen when they try to save him. When Morlun mockingly asks for Peter's last words, Peter tells him to go to hell and warps himself and Morlun to Earth-3145. When Morlun, choking on the radiation, stammers that Peter said he would never kill, Peter instructs him to follow the web arrows to the shelter and run if he wants to live. With his life force drained, Peter begins to fall to the radiation but is pulled back to Loomworld by Cindy, who reveals that since they were bit by the same spider she can locate him anywhere in the multiverse. The Inheritors, save Karn, are rounded up and sent to Earth-3145, and when Daemos expresses confusion as to why the Spiders would show him mercy, Mayday lobs Solus's crystal through the portal, causing him to run through after it. In the aftermath of the battle, Spider-Ham tells Mayday her father would be proud of her, while Miguel states that they could use the Web of Life to return to their proper dimensions. Spider-UK suggests they take a moment to relax first, while Otto begins plotting something. Cindy tells Peter that his pheromones are arousing her, but Peter turns her down. | Solicit = • THE CLIMACTIC CONCLUSION TO SPIDER-VERSE! • The Prophecy is coming to fruition but Superior Spider-Man has something up his sleeve. | Notes = * The editorial Q&A at the end of the chapter confirms that: ** Spider-Man '67 is the same one from the 1967 animated series. ** Ultimate Peter Parker's resurrection took place after Spider-Verse. ** Earth-928 is the same universe as Earth-616, but in the future. As of Spider-Man: Edge of Time and was, and later , whereas this reality's timeline can be altered. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included